New Kids in Town
by Neiyoko
Summary: Two new girls come to the school and new trouble comes up for the X-men.
1. Friend

Ok this is my first X-men fic so don't kill me if ain't good

Ok this is my first X-men fic so don't kill me if it's good. Plus I haven't watched enough of evolution to even get the relationship between the characters right. If I did any of the characters wrong then please let me know nicely. Oh, don't forget to review when your done =]

It was a normal day at school that the mutants were going to. Kurt was his normal late self and the principal knew it. She stood at the entrance holding his detention slip. Kurt groaned as he took the slip from her hand and proceeded to his first period class. He quietly sneak into the class as his teacher was introducing a new student. He finally saw the girl when he sat down in his desk. She was a rather odd looken and wore cloths that no other girl would wear not even Rogue. She had semi long dark brown curly hair that was held back with a scrunchy. 

"Now I want everyone to make her fell welcome." she turned to the new student and told her she can sit next to Kurt.

'Nein. She's coming over here...' He thought as he watched the new girl sit to his right. She didn't pay that much attention to him as class was in session. Kurt couldn't help but look at her every now and then. She looked so different from the other girls he met in the school. The class was almost over when it dawns on him that she might be one of mystiques new recruits. Scott told him that mystique had gotten a new member in her little group. 'Maybe I should keep an eye on her' the bell rang and interrupted his thoughts. He quickly shot out of his desk and straight to the cafeteria. It didn't take him long to get his lunch and go outside to meet his friends at the usual place.

"Hey Kurt!" Evan and Kurt did a high five before Kurt sat down between Evan and Kitty. As soon as Kurt sat down the whole group started to talk about the new girl that came to school.

"Ja. She was in my class this morning." Kurt found an opening in the conversation and told them how she acted in his class. The other X-men exchanged stories about her when Kurt saw her walk by. He was surprised when she walked past Mystiques team and to a table far away from anyone else. She sat down and began to eat her lunch that wasn't much to begin with. Kurt thought for a second. 'Maybe she's not Mystiques knew recruit after all.' Kurt turned to his friends. " Listen, I'll talk to later" With out hearing what his friends had to say he walked over to the new girl. "Hello there" Kurt said as he reached the table.

"AAAAHHHH!" She shrieked. She fell off the bench still startled. She looked at Kurt with half of her burger in her mouth.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Kurt helped the girl up. She sat back down on the bench and took the burger out of her mouth.

"Its ok. I didn't hear you comen." She gulped down the last bite. Kurt was surprise to see a girl that had just as much manner he had, maybe even less.

"My name is Kurt. Vhats yours?"

"Nikol. Say, you're from Germany aren't ya?"

"Yes I am. Vhy?"

"No reason. Just never been in a school with a real German before." Nikol started on her fries. "Why don't you sit down."

"Ja. Thanks" Kurt sat down next Nikol. They began talking to each other as if they knew each other for a long time. They even laugh a few times. The bell rang and everyone went back into the building. Nikol picked up her stuff.

"Well it was nice meeting you Kurt. I hope to talk to you soon cya!" She ran into the building with everyone else. Kurt walked to the others whom were pretty shock to see the two of them get along very well.

"What did you do? Brainwash her?" Kitty asked.

"Nein. She's not vith them. She's vith no one..." Kurt watched Nikol go in the building before getting his own stuff and run to his next period class. Eventually school ended for the day and the mutant teens started on their way home. Scott was driving the young X-men back to the mansion when Kurt saw Nikol walking home by herself.

"Scott! Stop the car!" Kurt cried out. Scott pulled over and Kurt jumped out. He ran to Nikol who stopped walking after she saw him. "Nikol!" 

"I see ya Kurt. What's up?"

"Vould you like a ride?"

"Na. It's alright Kurt. I'm good. Besides, I don't live far but thanks for the offer." She waved as she continued to walk. Kurt stood there and was trying to figure out weather to go with his pals or follow this new strange girl. He could get over how strange she was. 

"Hey Kurt! Come on we have to go!" Scott was started to get a little impatient with his friend. Kurt slowly headed to the car while looking at Nikol walking. He jumped back into the car and they drove off to the mansion. As they drove Kurt was thinking about Nikol. Why was she here and what side is she on?

Okay people that is the end for now. Let me know how you like it and how off I am please. Review nicely too ok and now for a summery for the next chapter.

Next chapter: The X-men have a new problem when Mystiques new recruit comes in and starts fights in school. Can the X-men win against a powerful foe or do they need help from a new friend.


	2. Foe

Ok people some names might be misspelled in this one so help me out in future by R&R and give me correct names ok? =]

At the mansion the professor was informing the X-men about Mystiques newest member

"She's a cat?! We have to be on our toes over a feline?" Evan exclaimed. 

"She's very dangerous Evan. More dangerous then Mystique herself" The professor was calm while talking to the youngsters. Logan looked just as calm however he was just as nervous as the kids were.

"So what do you want us to do professor?" Scott asked. He knew Charles wanted them to do something about the new girl.

"I want all of you to be on your guard. When the moment is right, we'll take her in." Charles then left the room. Kitty went to her room to type another letter to her parents, Rogue went out some where and Jean went with Scott to the living room to think of a way to bring the girl in. Kurt teleported to his room and walked to his window. He sighed heavily.

'Nikol...Vhose sides are you on? Are you vith us? Are you with Mystique? I hope you're vith us...' He stood there with his thoughts contemplating about Nikol. Soon he wondered why he cares about her so much. Is it that she dresses and acts different from all the other kids? All he knew was that he wanted her to be on their side and not on Mystiques.

The next day came almost with out warning to the kids as they hurried to school. Kurt was the first one there surprisingly. He wanted to talk to Nikol before they had class. He searched everywhere for her. He looked in the library, classrooms, and even the cafeteria. Soon gave up thinking that maybe she didn't get to school yet. He walked to his class and was surprised to see her they're sitting at her desk doing something. He walked to her and looked over shoulder to see what she was doing. She was drawing an ocean seen with Killer Whales and dolphins before she stopped and looked at Kurt.

"Oh. I'm sorry I just-"

"Wanted to see what I'm doing?" She finished his sentence.

"Ja. Listen Nikol, I vant to ask you some thing.. Are you vith Mystiques Brotherhood?"

"Huh?" she was surprised by the question. "Whose Mystique?"

It was Kurt's turn to be surprised. She didn't know who Mystique was. Most mutants knew who she was. Did god answer his prayers? Is Nikol really on their side?

"Nevermind. It was a stupid question" the bell rang and Kurt went to his seat. He watched Nikol put her stuff away before the teacher walked into the room. Another student followed her and Nikol glared at the newest girl. Kurt noticed that she knew the newer girl. The newer girl wore almost all black and her hair was dark. It was straight semi long and not to mention a little wild. She certainly looked like she was bad news.

"Everyone, I want you to meet another new student. Her name is Morgana." She told Morgana where she could sit and begun the class. As Morgana walked to her desk, on the other side of the room, she kept her eyes on Nikol who also had her eyes on Morgana. Kurt felt uneasy during the entire class. It felt like a fight was going to break out between Nikol and Morgana. He was relieved when the bell rang to go to the next class. 

The seemed to go fast because in no time it was lunch. Kurt was already at the table stuffing his face with Evan sitting next to him.

"Did any of you see the newest student?" Scott asked as he and Jean sat down. Kurt froze at that moment as Morgana sat at the table where the brotherhood was sitting. Scott looked where Kurt was staring and saw that he knew whom he was talking about. Nikol then walked between the two tables and broke the glance. This time she sat even further away then she did for the last few days. Kurt quickly ate the rest of his lunch and was going to talk to her more when Avalanche, Quick silver and you guessed it Morgana walked up and pass the table making not so nice remarks. Then they headed to Nikol and that made Kurt nervous. He didn't know why he was getting protective of her. He barely knew her and certainly wasn't attracted to her or was he? The day where they first spoke he asked her.

"Aren't you afraid of vhat other people think of you vhen you wear cloths like that?" 

She simple smiled and turned to him.

"Why should I care about what other think of me? Why should I dress the way that everyone wants me to? It won't make me happy and I certainly won't be me if I listen to other. The important thing is that I'm happy for whom I am. Plus its what's in the inside that counts." She blinked at him and continued to eat her food. Maybe it was that fact she doesn't go by physical appearances that he likes. The fact she doesn't think looks should matter. 

"Why don't you just beat it! I'm trying to eat and just looking at you is making me loose my valuable appetite." Nikol said out loud to get everyone's attention. The whole X-men team stood up and began to wonder weather or not to go and help but it was to late. Morgana hit Nikol and they began to fight each other. However, Nikol was winning by a lot. She was ten times more fast then Morgana. Soon it stopped when Ms Darkholme (or what ever name she goes by as the principal.) came out side.

"What's going on!" She said with a stern voice.

"Oh nothing bad Ms. Darkholme." Morgana looked at Nikol with a smile.

"Good." Mystique smiled and walked away. Nikol was stunned with what just happened. Letting her guard down was one mistake Nikol was going to pay for. After Mystique left, Morgana kicked Nikol square in the stomach. Nikol clutched her stomach as her old enemy walked pass laughing with her new comrades. Kurt was the first one by her side.

"Are you all right?" he helped to her feet. It took Nikol awhile before she was able to recover from the kick.

"Yeah I'm ok...Who were they anyway?"

"Believe me. You don't vant to know." Kurt was very concern for her and he would be for days after words. Ever since Morgana moved to the school more and more fights had accord. It was a few weeks later that Kurt would start to worry for his new friend. Nikol hadn't showed up for school for the entire week. She was in a fight with Morgana last week and Kurt wondered if she was seriously hurt. He didn't want anything to happen to her or is other friends. That was the way he always was. He was now at the mansion with the others when Kitty went to his room and told him the professor wanted to see them. He teleported to Xavier's office where everyone was waiting for him.

"We've picked up a disturbance up town by the school. We believe it's the Brotherhood and their newest member."

"And you want us to take a look right professor?" Scott was sitting on the couch. Charles nodded his head in agreement with Scott. "Alright X-men lets go!"

"Becareful. Morgana is a dangerous fighter."

"We will professor." Scott headed out with the rest of the team.

At broken down building Avalanche was bringing down the house while Toad was laugh hysterically. 

"This should bring out your pests." a black cat like figure stood next to Quicksilver.

"Yeah. It was a good idea Wildcat. Sure glad you're with us instead of those losers that call them selves X-men."

"Who are you calling losers?" Spike thrown a dozen of his spikes at the two. Quicksilver of course dodged them while Wildcat just swatted them down. Spike was very surprised with what she did. Cyclops shot his beam at the other group to scatter them. He sure got Wildcats attention because soon she was all over him like white on rice. Cyclops suffered a few cuts before Wildcat was thrown back. Rogue tried to touch her so Wildcat could be drained of her power but Wildcat nailed Rogue in the chest knocking the air out of her lungs. Meanwhile Nightcrawler was battling the Blob with Shadowcat. Where ever the Blob tried to it Nightcrawler, Nightcrawler would just vanish and reappear in a different spot. Blob managed to hit Shadowcat but she faised through the objects. Nightcrawler was still teleporting to evade the attacks but he misjudge and teleported close to Wildcat. She growled with glee as she slashed his back long and deep. Nightcrawler screamed as the pain pierced his body. He fell to his knees in pain and when he looked up he saw Wildcat. A mutant that had cat like features. She smiled cruelly as she slowly raised her right hand. When it was fully in the air she brought her claws down on him but stopped after a howl was heard. A wolf? In the city? All Nightcrawler knew was that Wildcat stopped and focused on the howl witch saved his life. He looked over by the building ruin and saw a werewolf like figure there. Was it friend or foe?

Well that's it for chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Next chapter: The battle ends and Kurt finds out the truth about Nikol and why she came to the school in the first place. Will they stay as regular friends or will the friendship grow?


	3. Truth

Now, reminder this is my first x-men fic

Now, reminder this is my first x-men fic. The personalities are probably off and might not sound good. Advice is appreciated highly like names and other info. Please review nicely and such =]. Now with the story a new character and little more info on the relationship between Morgana and Nikol.

Wildcat growled as the figure went towards her. It was another mutant like herself only she looked more like a wolf then a cat. She just walked up to Wildcat and swatted her hand down. The cat growled at the wolf mutant.

"Stop this! You caused enough pain to others!"

"Wolfing leave! I got a job to do!"

"No!" Wolfing punched Wildcat in the face cause her to fly a few feet before she landed hard on the ground. "You leave! Leave now before the police get here!" 

Police sirens were heard and it seemed they were getting closer to the area. Wildcat snarled at the X-men and their new friend. She retreated into the darkness with the rest of the Brotherhood. Wolfing helped Nightcrawler to his feet and looked at the rest of the X-men.

"We better get out of here before the police arrive." Cyclops stated as he went and helped Nightcrawler. They all were able to abandon the area before the police got there. The men looked around and cussed as they got back into their car. They concluded that it was a prank call that dragged them out there. Hidden in the ruble, an outline of another mutant sat on a fallen piece of wall from the building. She was relieved that she wasn't seen but even more relieved that her new friend from school Kurt was safe from Morgana's savagery. Nikol walked on all fours into the building where she was hiding for the past week to lay down and sleep. She slept well knowing that everything is all right at the moment.

Back at the mansion, Wolfing introduced herself as Stephy and begun to tell them about Morgana and why she was here in the first place.

"She's an assassin?" Kitty asked surprised.

"Yes. People hire her to kill high-ranking people but she isn't here on a job. She's here to tie up a loose end."

"Vat loose end is that?" Kurt walked into the room.

"Kurt! You should be lying down!' Jean scolded. "Get back to your room right now!"

Kurt grumbled and teleported to his room. He laid on his stomach so the wounds on his back won't get irratated. 'Vat were they talking about...' he thought. If he had protested go to his room and stayed he would've found out why Morgana was here. Stephy at that same time was telling his friends that she was after his new school friend Nikol.

"Nikol? Why her, she didn't do anything...or did she?" Scott brought his hand to his chin.

"I'll explain. You see Nikol is a mutant of course but also was human. Morgana envied her greatly for that until Nikol was in an accident and need blood." Stephy explained.

"She got her mutation from the blood transfusion." Xavier finished for her.

"Yes. After her mutation, Morgana felt she could be use full in her gang of human haters since Nikol didn't like her own kind very much now. She succeed in getting Nikol into her gang but Nikol had a rebellious nature so she wouldn't listen to Morganan's orders."

"So she left Morgana's gang?" Jean questioned.

"Not exactly. Morgana kicked Nikol out but didn't get any satisfactory when Nikol didn't care. That made Morgana fieriness. She's been after Nikol ever since making her life a living hell." Stephy finished and looked at the group. Logan was leaning against the wall in deep thought.

"It doesn't make any sense." He finally said.

"Huh? What do you mean Logan?" Ororo asked.

"Why go after someone that doesn't care what they think of them. Why waste the energy and skill?" Logan pointed out. Everyone in the room looked at each other.

"Logan's right. We better find out Morgana's true intentions before this get out of hand." the professor finished the conversation. Everyone nodded and started to head out. Scott stopped and turned around to Xavier.

'Should we tell Kurt?" He asked. Charles nodded and Scott left to go to Kurt's room. When he got there he told Kurt everything that was told to them. Kurt was scared out of his mind. His new friend was being hunted down like an animal no like a mutant the only difference was that she was being hunted down by another mutant. After Scott left, Kurt sat on his bed thinking. Thinking of a way to help Nikol so she can survive. He looked out the window and into the wooded area. It was dark now and there were no lights on outside. At that moment he made up his mind and teleported into the woods. He telelported a few more times until he reached the building where the fight was held. While they were fighting he thought he saw someone before Stephy came in and broke the fight. He walked to the building and begun the search of that someone who he believed to be Nikol. He searched for hours and hours for her at the site but didn't find her. He sighed deeply and leaned against a piece of wall. He given up all hope in finding her before Morgana. Suddenly there was a loud shriek and something leapt from behind the wall piece that Kurt was leaning against. It landed in front of him and snarled at him. It looked like a monkey cross with a wolf and maybe a lizard. It looked at him carefully while it snarled.

"P-p-please...I'm a friend...A mutant like yourself.." He stuttered in fear.

"Kurt? Is that you?" It asked as it rose to eye level to him. "It is you!"

"Nikol? Oh gott thank you! Nikol vat are you doing here?" He asked as they both sat down.

"I live here. What are you doing here?'

"Looking for you. Vait a minute. Vhy aren't you human like at school?" She was silent after Kurt asked her the question.

"I stolen it from the mansion over there..." she pointed to the mansion which wasn't to far away. Kurt remembered that someone broke in a few weeks ago and took a holowatch (it think that's what its called if not correct me in the review). He looked at his friend and saw she wasn't too happy about what she done. He knew she didn't mean any harm and understood what she's going through.

"Will come back vith me to the mansion?"

"Huh? I don't think it's such a good idea." she hopped to another piece of derby. "I feel safer here for now. Maybe someday but not now." she finished. Kurt sat there watching her. He couldn't force her and he didn't want to loose his friendship with her. She was too interesting. He sighed and nodded.

"Alright...But if anything happens-"

'I'll go there. Promise." she winked after finishing his sentence. "You should go back and rest so your wounds can heal in the mean time." she leapt and disappeared into the darkness leaving Kurt there in the middle of ruble. After sitting there alone he finally decided to go back to the mansion and sleep. With a bamph he was gone and on his way home.


End file.
